¿Un amor imposible puede existir?
by LaMariposaAzul12
Summary: En una escuela normal, Kagamine Rin, una chica de clase media-alta conoce a un chico de clase baja, Magane Len, y se enamoran. Pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando descubran un secreto que afecta a su relación?
1. Mi Libro

**Hola a todos. Soy principiante escribiendo fics, pero espero que os guste esta historia.**

 ** _LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ_**

* * *

 ** _¿Un amor imposible puede existir?_** ** _RxL_**

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

\- Rin, despierta. Vas a llegar tarde el primer día de la preparatoria –dijo una voz masculina-.

\- Mmm… cinco minutos más… -contesté y me volví a dormir-.

Quince minutos más tarde, me di cuenta de lo que me había dicho mi padre…

\- No no no no no noooo! Que llego tarde! -grité como si fuera el fin del mundo-.

Me abrí paso por mi cuarto, algo desordenado, y cogí mi uniforme. Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y salí corriendo al baño a asearme. Cuando terminé, bajé corriendo las escaleras de la enorme casa de mi padre y, con los zapatos en una mano, cogí mi zumo de naranja y mi tostada de la cocina. Intenté comérmelo todo de una vez, pero solo conseguí atragantarme y luego, escupirlo en el fregadero. No me quedaba tiempo así que, cogí mis cosas y salí de mi casa, ahora vacía. Me puse los zapatos en el jardín mientras daba saltitos y luego, me ajusté el lazo amarillo que siempre llevaba en la cabeza.

Seguí corriendo hasta la escuela. Quedaban 2 minutos para que sonara el timbre y estaba a dos calles.

Ya llegando al edificio, en la esquina de la calle, tropecé con alguien que llegaba corriendo. Nuestros libros acabaron en el suelo.

\- Lo siento. Soy un torpe. Venía corriendo porque llegaba tarde y no te vi… -en su voz se notaba una pizca de arrepentimiento-.

\- No pasa nada. Yo también llegaba tarde y venía corriendo –dije mientras recogía mis cosas.

\- Déjame ayudarte –dijo él-.

Por primera vez, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Él era muy parecido a mi. Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio y era casi de mi misma altura. Seguí contemplándolo hasta que…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara?

\- Ehhhh… ¡NO! ¡NADA! – me sonrojé tanto que tuve que salir corriendo-.

\- ¡Eh, espera! ¡Te olvidas tu libro! -dijo mientras me seguía-.

Conseguí despistarle cuando tocó el timbre y la multitud de gente entró en el recinto.

Pasé todo el día pensando en el encuentro de esa mañana… Ah… ese chico tenía mi libro… Y debía volver a verlo para recuperarlo… La clase era muy grande... pero… no podía mirar para atrás y buscarlo entre las mesas… El profesor Kaito me pillaría… O tal vez, no…

\- Kagamine, resuelve el problema 9 de la página 11, por favor -dijo Kaito-.

\- Kagamine Rin… ¿Quién es? -volvió a repetir-.

Esto me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

\- Soy yo –dije mientras me levantaba-.

\- Resuelva el problema. Y la próxima vez, esté más atenta-.

Al ver que no contestaba, empezó a mirarme con enfado.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Cree que esto es una broma?

\- No, señor. Es solo que… esta mañana tropecé con alguien y se llevó mi libro por error…

\- Se lo perdonaré por esta vez. A ver… –dijo mirando la lista- Hatsune Miku, le toca resolverlo.

Ufff… Estaba salvada por esta vez, pero… Que vergüenza…

Terminaron las clases por hoy. Salí del aula y lo ví… No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Me escondí para que no me viera nadie… Neru estaba ahí, intentando ganarse al chico, pero este la ignoraba… La chica más popular estaba siendo rechazada… Me acerqué un poco más… Me vió… Creo que me vió…

Intenté salir corriendo, pero él me agarró por el brazo.

\- ¡Espera! No te vallas, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo. Tengo tu libro. ¡Kagamine Rin…!

¿Como sabe él mi nombre? ¿Estaba en mi clase? ¿Me oyó decir aquello? ¡Qué vergüenza! El aprovechó el momento y me paró. Sacó mi libro y me lo entregó.

\- Toma. Creo que eso es tuyo.

\- Gra… Gracias… emm… -me acababa de dar cuenta de que no sabía su nombre-.

\- Magane Len. Pero puedes llamarme Len, si lo prefieres. Por cierto, mírate el problema 9 de la página 11. No valla a ser que el profe mañana te diga algo…

\- Emmm… Sí, tienes razón. Nos vemos mañana en clase. Me tengo que ir.


	2. La Nota

Salí corriendo hacia mi casa. Cuando llegué, mi padre aún no había llegado. Y a mi madre no la conozco. Ella se fue cuando era pequeña. Mis padres no llegaron a casarse. Creo que ella está muerta.

Más tarde haciendo la tarea, busqué la página en la que estaba el dichoso problema de mates y me encontré con algo que no me esperaba ver… Había una nota… Ésta decía así:

 _"Me gustaría verte mañana, a la hora de comer, en la azotea del ala norte, a las 2 en punto. Nos vemos allí. No faltes, por favor" Magane Len_

¿Quiere verme a mí? Debe ser un error… Aunque, quizás debería asistir… Algo me decía que no tenía malas intenciones…

Al día siguiente, a la hora acordada, estaba delante de la puerta de la azotea, dudando si entrar o no entrar. Cuando me decidí a abrir la puerta, alguien me cogió la mano y me sobresalté.

\- No puedes salir así. Debes taparte los ojos con esta venda -era él, por lo tanto no me había equivocado al venir-.

Me vendó los ojos, abrió la puerta y me condujo a través de ella.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

\- Emmm… Quería... No sabía si vendrías… Así que… - me guió a través de la puerta-.

No me atreví a articular palabra… Después de un tiempo que se me hizo interminable, él se detuvo.

\- Hemos llegado, Rin. ¿Puedo llamarte Rin?

\- Eh… supongo… que si… - no pude evitar sonrojarme-.

\- Voy a quitarte la venda ya.

Lo primero que veo es el área de una de las azoteas en la que no he estado nunca. Por los prototipos que veo, está asignado a robótica, así deduje que Len pertenecería a éste.

Permanecí un rato contemplando el paisaje hasta que lo vi. Era una especie de picnic con el paisaje de las montañas de fondo. Era precioso.

\- Quise sorprenderte un poco… Siento lo que pasó ayer… Me llevé tu libro sin querer y tuviste que pasar vergüenza en clase por mi culpa… Así que quise compensarte… Sé que no es mucho, y que tampoco estamos en un parque… pero me parece que la intención es lo que cuenta…

Me quedé tan asombrada que no fui capaz de articular palabra…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

\- NO NO NO, ES DECIR, SI, SI que me gusta pero…

\- Pero, ¿qué?

\- Es que no me esperaba nada de esto… Es precioso… -dije mientras miraba al horizonte-.

\- Démonos prisa o se acabará el descanso para comer –dice mientras nos sentamos sobre el mantel-.

Es increíble… He hecho todo esto por mí, por conocerme mejor… Y yo sólo soy la chica más rara de la clase según los demás… Nunca nadie me había tratado así…

\- ¿Quieres un poco?

\- ¿Qué es? -pregunté con curiosidad-.

\- Primero pruébalo

\- Está bien… MMMMM… Está delicioso… -no me pude resistir a su sabor- Es mucho mejor que la comida de la cafetería…

\- La comida la hice yo… Me alegra que te guste. Son unos rollitos de jamón y queso con tomate.

Pasé un rato agradable probando su deliciosa comida y conociéndole mejor. Resulta que su familia es pobre y está aquí porque se ha esforzado y ha conseguido una beca. Y también me ha contado que solo tiene madre y por eso ganan poco dinero al mes…

Mientras observábamos el paisaje, sentí su calor en mis manos. Nuestros dedos de habían entrelazado sin nosotros darnos cuenta. Nos miramos, y justo cuando íbamos a decir algo…

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN

(La Sirena que marca el comienzo de la siguiente clase)

\- Démonos prisa en recoger o llegaremos tarde…

\- Si, será mejor –oh, creía que este momento duraría más cuando me lo imaginé-.

Terminamos de recogerlo todo y bajamos de la azotea…

\- Espero verte mañana en el mismo sitio –dijo y me guiñó el ojo-.

Vi cómo desaparecía entre la multitud. "Mañana…". Sí, ¿por qué no? Y yo también me fui a mi asiento solitario en clase…


	3. El Picnic

Todo iba normal en clase. Dábamos un tema, hacíamos ejercicios… Así de bien transcurría la clase hasta que…

TOC TOC TOC ...

\- Perdón que interrumpa, Profesor Shion –tenía que ser ella, no podía ser otra persona-.

\- Por favor, sabes que prefiero que me llames Profesor Kaito, o solo Kaito. ¿A qué has venido? –El profesor Shion y ella son marido y mujer-.

\- ¿Te importa que me lleve a algunos de tus alumnos?-os presento a la la directora Meiko Sakine-.

\- No hay problema. ¿Qué han hecho esta vez?

\- Eso es lo que quería averiguar, jijiji… -allá va, 1, 2, 3- MAGANE LEN Y KAGAMINE RIN A MI DESPACHO. ¡AHORA MISMO!

¿Quién es Kagamine Rin? (Ruido de fondo)

¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- Se lo merece -me apuesto mi lazo a que esa es Neru. Seguro que tiene algo que ver en esto-.

\- ¡HE DICHO, AHORAAAA!

\- Ya vamos… -esto fue a unísono, lo que fue bastante raro…-.

¿Hemos hecho algo malo? Me da que voy a descubrirlo…

Entramos en el despacho. El aire olía a desinfectante y a limón. Nos sentamos y Sakine se sentó en su lado del escritorio. Se la ve muy enfadada…

\- A ver, por donde empiezo… Primero: Tenéis la mejor media de vuestro curso, en referencia a las notas. Tú tienes la mejor media masculina y ella la femenina. El caso es que habéis sido seleccionados para el grupo académico de la escuela. Hay competiciones entre institutos y me gustaría que aceptarais estos puestos bacantes.

¿Eh? ¿Tanto griterío solo para esto?

Nos pasa unos papeles.

\- Tenéis hasta mañana para pensarlo.

¿Eso es todo? Pensé que…

\- Ah, por cierto… ¿Podéis explicarme que es esto? –dijo girando la pantalla del ordenador-.

Oh, no! ¿Desde cuando hay cámaras de seguridad en una azotea? Len tiene la misma cara que yo, por lo que deduzco que el no tenía ni idea de que hubieran cámaras de seguridad…

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Esto…

\- Nosotros…

\- ¿Vosotros qué?

\- ¡Es culpa mía! Me tropecé ayer por la mañana con ella y me llevé su libro. Cuando quise darme cuenta, el profesor la estaba regañando por no tener el libro. Por eso hice el picnic, para disculparme… Acepto toda la responsabilidad. Si va a castigarme, hágalo, pero ella no tiene la culpa…

\- Len… Yo… Yo tuve la culpa de que nos tropezásemos… Llegaba tarde a clase e iba corriendo sin mirar por donde iba…

\- Tranquilos, no os voy a castigar. La azotea no es un área restringida, sobretodo porque los de robótica la utilizan para algunos experimentos, ¿no, Len? –hizo una pausa-.

Ya pensaba que ya nos iba a matar…

\- Yo me refería al picnic… No se si está permitido, ya que es la primera vez que me veo en esta situación…

\- Por favor, permítanos poder ir allí durante el descanso. Es en el único sitio donde puedo hablar con ella sin que otras personas me persigan… -dijo Len en tono suplicante-.

La directora sonrió de manera complaciente.

\- Esperaba que dijeses eso. Por eso… -abre el primer cajón de su mesa- Toma –le tira algo a las manos de Len-.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –dijo mostrando un llavero con dos llaves, una pequeña y una mediana-.

\- Cuando yo era joven, yo iba allí, al mismo sitio, con mi marido. Un día, una chica nos pilló, se chivó al director y se lo dijo a todo el instituto. El director nos dio exactamente dos llaves, una para la puerta de la azotea, para que nadie de los que se burlaban de nosotros, nos molestara, y la otra, para una taquilla que hay allí arriba. Allí hay espacio para guardar lo que necesitéis. Creo que sigue siendo la misma taquilla, pero está en muy buen estado.

La directora está siendo… ¿Amable…? Estoy… ¿Soñando…?

\- Eso sí, si decidís hacer algo "indebido", recordad que os estoy vigilando, jejeje…

Y… Se acabó la amabilidad…

\- Por cierto, Len… -dijo con cara de maniática-.

\- ¿Q-Qué? –dijo con miedo-.

\- ¿Me dejarías la receta de eso que estuvisteis comiendo? Tiene muy buena pinta…

\- Esto… Si…

\- ¡Genial! Nos vemos mañana para hablar sobre el grupo académico. Y Len, como te olvides de la receta, estás muerto.

\- No me olvido, no me olvido. Por favor, no nos mates…

\- Jajaja. Es broma. ¿Nos? Mmmm… Ella te importa bastante, por lo que veo… Ah… Qué recuerdos… Sois como Kaito-nii y yo de jóvenes…

Y salimos corriendo del despacho de la directora…


End file.
